


Survivor

by WriterOfManyFandoms



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Darth Vader Lives, F/M, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Star Wars - Freeform, skyguy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfManyFandoms/pseuds/WriterOfManyFandoms
Summary: After surviving Anakin’s attacks on the younglings many years ago, you find yourself captured by Darth Vader himself.





	Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my active Tumblr!
> 
> https://writerofmanyfandoms.tumblr.com/

You couldn’t believe your luck. You had been flying towards the Outer Rim when you had noticed some TIE-Fighters on your tail. It seems strange since they rarely took it upon themselves to travel that far. You were just about to make the jump into Hyperspace when one of them shot and damaged your hyperdrive.

“Damn.” You mumbled, trying to maneuver away from them.

Right when you thought that you just might be able to pull it off, an Imperial Star Destroyer came into view. This was definitely a problem. Before you knew it they had captured your ship, and Storm Troopers were carrying you into a room.

You knew why you were here, and to be honest, you were terrified. You had heard what had happened to the surviving Jedi after that awful Jedi Purge. That was why you chose to hide that part of you. You held on to your lightsaber, just in case, but had only ever used it a couple of times. However, a couple of nights ago you had been on Coruscant. You were trying to find some parts for a job when you ran into some Storm Troopers harassing some kid. You pulled out your lightsaber and killed them, not knowing their fathers served the Emperor. Word got out that a Jedi was around, and you tried to get out of there.

You weren’t sure how long you had been in the holding cell, time seemed to stand still. As soon as you heard some voices outside, you shot up.

“Are you sure this person was using a lightsaber?” Someone asked, with a voice that demanded respect.

“Of course, Lord Vader. She must be a Jedi.” The Storm Trooper informed, causing knots to form in your stomach. If you were dealing with Darth Vader, you were certainly going to die. It also made you feel a twinge of sadness.

The day Anakin Skywalker stormed the Temple was a day you would always remember. It turned you into the person you were today. All of the older Jedi Knights and Masters ushered the younger ones into rooms, for their own safety. You had managed an even better hiding spot, in the air ducts. As they tried their best to round up all of the kids, you escaped, but not before watching as someone who you looked up to slaughter your friends. It was honestly quite frightening. You closed your eyes, hoping it would all just be over soon. You remember peeping through, trying to see if he was gone, only to find him staring up. You knew he could feel your presence, he had been extraordinary with the force. So instead of waiting around to be killed, you crawled through the Temple, finally able to escape and run off. That day you had quit being a kid and learned to survive on your own.

The thought of him coming in here and finally killing you was quite upsetting, but you were also angry. You were angry at him for turning to the dark side, for killing so many innocents. How could he do that? If you could, you would kill him! He deserved it. So as soon as the doors flew open, you raised your hand to try and throw him back. Instantly he did the same, but he overpowered you and you were thrown back.

“There will be none of that. Interesting to see that you truly are a Jedi.” Darth said, watching as you got back to your feet.

“I am not a Jedi, at least, not anymore. I quit being a Jedi as soon as you killed them all. Even my fellow younglings. How could you do that Master Skywalker?” Tears did not sting your eyes like you thought they would. Instead, you were angry, and your hands were balled into a fist.

The Sith Lord paused, shocked to have heard that name. It took him a second, but after searching your eyes, he was surprised to see you still standing. “Y/N? I didn’t think you had survived. And that is no longer my name. Anakin Skywalker died that same day. He doesn’t exist anymore.” He told you, but you didn’t care.

“It doesn’t matter. You still killed all of those people, and you continue to do harm to the galaxy. You’re terrible, and you deserve to die.” You were angry, and he could sense that. He could sense all of the anger that filled your body, and he knew better than anyone that it would lead nothing to pain.

“Listen to me, Jedi or not, be careful with your anger, Y/N. Trust me. I speak from experience. The anger you feel will only turn to pain.” The former Jedi told her, as she shook her head.

“You let your anger control you! You became the Emperor’s puppet.” You spat out.

“And I am dealing with those decisions. I am saying this to you so you can find some sort of peace. I sought out this life, not thinking of the consequences that would follow. I was angry and acted on it. You would do wise to not repeat my mistakes.”

As strange as it was, he actually made sense. You knew you could probably never forgive him, but you didn’t want to turn out like him. You remained silent, letting his words soak in. You were a survivor, and that is just what you would continue to do. You survived that, you knew you could survive anything.

“There is an escape pod not too far from this point, I will make it known you were not a Jedi but got away. There won’t be too much time, so you have to be quick.” Darth Vader tells you, looking over at you.

“Why are you doing this?” You were curious, he was supposed to kill you. Darth Vader was evil, you had heard countless stories about this man. Though for whatever reason, he was going to let you go.

Darth shifted, looking towards the door before he looked back over at you. “You were right, you are no Jedi. You aren’t with the rebellion.” He said as he handed you your lightsaber back. “Heed my warning, don’t let your anger and your hate consume you.” As he said this, he opened the door, urging for you to hurry.

You had been quick to get to an escape pod, lucky there was a planet beneath you. Your meeting with Darth had intrigued you, and you could sense many emotions within him. He was angry, hateful, and vengeful. Though he had also seemed hurt, lost, confused. It made you wish that you could have really known Anakin before this, maybe even tried to prevent this. Both of you were survivors, and you knew whatever happened, there was still good in him.


End file.
